Recent regulations have tightened tissue handling in clinical laboratories, surgery centers, outpatient centers and tissue banks Tissue handling occurs in nearly 1600 hospitals in the United States. These hospitals, on average, provide over 100 beds of surgical services with at least five operating suites handling. Because of large patient populations and the multifarious tissues handled within such facilities, compliance with tissue handling requirements can be daunting.